


Love In Jade

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gentle Sex, Multi, Other, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Poem inspired by Loki Laufeyson from Marvel





	Love In Jade

Your arms above your head,  
Tied softly in silk to the headboard.  
Your body flushed,  
Black hair sprawled across the pillow,  
Cascading locks of the night sky  
Or the darkest of tempests.  
Your eyes seek mine out  
Stone blue trying to read my thoughts,  
But there is only one thing on my mind  
And it is the bare sight before me.  
Soft skin aching for feather light touches  
Kisses ever so gentle--  
Barely there brushes of slightly parted lips,  
And the gentle lust that has played out between us.  
There is a silence lingering,  
Like the moment between lightning strikes and brontide  
Just before the torrent of bitter cold rain  
Collides with the earth and creates ripples on the sidewalk,  
Swirling patterns reflecting the world around  
Much like these sheets  
Or the pleasure rippling through your body  
The second your voice breaks the quiet.  
Fall, my lover,  
My pet,  
Fall so deeply as I have for you.  
Your hips sway to a rhythm only we can hear  
And your hands are no longer idle  
But grasping at the edge of a dream--  
A fantasy come true that you have waited so patiently for,  
Your personal heaven  
And a passion more fiery than hell,  
Colliding deliciously in waves against your body  
Bringing you ever so closer to the rapture you deserve.


End file.
